Safe and Sound
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A songfic for the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars. Set in an apocalyptic scene. Please note I haven't read THG series yet, but I'm planning to; This is read better while listening to the song.


_**I wrote this on my tumblr (miscellaneousmysteryy) & I figured I should also post it on Fanfiction. P.S. This is set in an apocalyptic war scene. I haven't read THG series yet, but I am planning to. ALSO, this is read better if you listen to the song while reading it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, nor iCarly.**_

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

The rest was nowhere to be seen, only a brunette boy and a blonde girl who was sitting in the middle of nowhere. The atmosphere was heavy, melancholy and frustration clouding around them.

"I'll never let you go," The brunette comforted the blonde who was currently sobbing into his shirt. She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming because of the faint sunlight shining through the white cotton above.

"Don't leave me here alone." She commanded, her voice a faint whisper. A tear streaming down her face and into the palm of her milky white hand. The boy merely nodded.

"I won't." He confirmed, holding her closer to him. A loud boom echoed through the woods, and the blonde girl shivered. The boy held her closer, if possible, and stood up, bringing her with him. Together, they ran through the dead yet alive woods, the dry brown leaves crunching beneath their bare feet.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The boy lightly ran his fingers over the blonde's eyelids, closing in the process. Her blue orbs were now covered, her head still buried in the tattered white shirt of the brunette. The sun was slowly setting, bright yellow hidden before the clouds now becoming an opaque color of orange. The horizon was now becoming a mixture of blue, purple, orange and yellow.

"You'll be alright. I promise." The boy said soothingly into the girl's ear. He gently stroked the blonde's strands, his fingers pulling on soft wavy hair. "No one can hurt you, Sam. I'm here. We're safe… We're gonna be safe…" A loud boom sounded outside, and the girl flinched. The boy held onto her tighter, rocking her back and forth. He continued stroking her hair, hoping to calm her down.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
__Gone_

The girl cracked open an eye, looking out the window seeing explosions of red and orange everywhere. Her breath hitched, "Freddie…" She whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

The boy quickly pulled her away from the window, hiding under the sill. He hugged her close, while she continued sobbing into his shirt. "How about Carly? Spencer? Gibby? Our friends? Are they safe?" She asked, her voice with a slight hint of fear.

"I'm sure they are, Sammy. Just be strong. Be strong. We're gonna be safe." He reassured her, his voice cracking. A strong explosion sounded again, and the girl flinched.

The boy's eyes stung, and he let out a sigh. He reached over to the blonde and pulled her down to his chest, hugging her head close to him. She clutched his shirt tightly, not wanting to ever let go. He kissed her pale forehead, whispering a lullaby they had once come up with as a child, and continuing to cry silently but not shedding any tears.

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

A knock woke them up from their deep slumber. The blonde started panicking, started crying, but trying her best not to be loud. The boy soothed her, telling her to close her eyes and don't open them until he says so. She obliged, hiding behind a box in the corner, closing her eyes and covering her ears.

The boy opened the door, only to be met with 3 soldiers. Each held a gun, pointing right at his face. The boy stepped to the right very slowly, knocking down one of the soldiers and snatching his gun. He quickly shot the soldier, blood pouring out of its skin. He hastily shot the next soldier, who collapsed to the ground after being hit by the bullet. The third soldier ran away before even giving Freddie a chance to glance at him.

Sam shook her head, telling herself Freddie was not dead. He was still alive, and he was going to be safe. Freddie ran to Sam, uncovering her hands from her ears. She froze, thinking it was a soldier, obviously because she just heard gunshots. Freddie leaned in and whispered, "It's okay, it's me… You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes, elated to see the love of her life still standing there before her. He smiled, taking her hand and leading her out the back door.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La (La La)__  
__La La (La La)__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La (La La)_

They ran through the woods together, hands intertwined, smoke fogging up their vision. She coughed, he coughed, their footsteps echoed throughout the woods. Grenades were thrown here and there, sending branches and rocks flying everywhere._Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Sam's dress was caught in the branches, tripping her. She frantically pulled on her dress, attempting to get away from the tree's grip. It was as if the woods were on the opposing team. She pulled and pulled, though to no avail.

Footsteps were heard behind them, getting closer and closer with every passing minute. Freddie leaned in and whispered, "Just close your eyes, Sam. You're gonna be alright… We're gonna be alright." She nodded, sobbing quietly in her hands. She lifted her head up.

"Freddie… if we don't make it… please know…" She sighed, opening her eyes and meeting the chocolate brown eyes of the boy. "I still love you." She confessed, smiling.

He smiled back, not even needing to say any words to express the same feelings she had for him. They leaned closer together, their eyes closing in the process. Their lips met, for the first time in 4 years since they broke up when they were teens.

They kissed with passion, Sam's hands finding its way behind Freddie's neck, and Freddie's right hand finding its way to Sam's waist. The other sneaked its way to the branch currently holding his sweet Sammy hostage, trying to free her from its grip. Their tongues were met inside each other's mouths, and Sam's hands ruffled through Freddie's hair. Freddie, while trying to free her, pulled away from her mouth to kiss just below her jawline and traveled his way down to her neck, sucking and kissing on its pale skin.

And soon, a rip was heard and Freddie gave Sam one last peck on the lips. He smirked and pulled away, holding the piece of dress that was no longer caught in the tree's branches. Sam grinned, jumping at him, and attacking him with kisses. Freddie chuckled, and they both stood up.

The footsteps were now closer, and two pairs of feet stood before them.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

"Close your eyes." He whispered to Sam, who obeyed and covered her eyes. Freddie took out his gun, pointing it at the two soldiers, who were doing the same. The men just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

And two gunshots were heard, followed by groans.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

A soft yet strong hand clasped tightly around Sam's, and she was being pulled somewhere she didn't know. She felt obligated to open her eyes, but Freddie had told her not to, so she didn't.

She found herself sprinting with whoever was holding her hand. She felt her feet slamming onto the cold hard ground, crushing leaves and twigs in its path.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

The footsteps came to a stop. Another gunshot was heard. A drop of liquid landed on the blonde's cheek. And they once sprinted again._  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

They meandered through the woods, hearing explosions everywhere they stepped. The girl then found herself being lifted off the ground, before being placed back on the ground under a shady shelter._  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

"Open your eyes." A soft voice said in her ear. She slowly opened them, seeing a mop of brown hair in front of her. She smiled, hiding in the shade as much as possible._  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

More gunshots sounded, along with explosions of grenades hitting the ground. A puff of fog collected in their shelter under the tree. Sam's hands raked the ground, and Freddie's wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her close to him.

Tears left her eyes and soaked the dead flowers in her hands that she picked up that was once alive. Freddie wiped away the tears on her face, along with the drop of blood on her cheek. "It's okay… we'll be fine." He kept repeating, running his hand up and down her arm. She nodded, staring at the brown flowers.

And then everything went silent. Freddie pulled Sam up to her feet, still keeping her close to his embrace. She was leaning on him, cuddling into his warmth while they continued walking through the silent forest, which was once a city.

Sunlight shone through the small opening in the woods, signaling freedom. Freedom from the rules they had to set up. Freedom from the war. Freedom from abusive leaders. Freedom from everything.

The sight caused them to speed up, overflowing them with happiness. They escaped the woods, the dead, silent and black woods, finally, walking towards the horizon, towards their freedom.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

* * *

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
